Fright Nights
by reluctantpartner
Summary: Silly, spooky ficlets involving fem!Sena. Multiple pairings, platonic and romantic.
1. No One Likes Clowns

Pairings: Platonic Sena /Monta. Sena/Taka Honjo.

IMPORTANT: In this AU, Sena did reveal herself as Eyeshield 21. HOWEVER, they do not know Sena is in fact a girl.

In honor of this year's clown sighting epidemic and the month of October. Enjoy.

* * *

"MONTAAAAA," Sena howled, barreling into the living room of their tiny apartment. "MONTA, T-THERE'S A C-C-C-CLOWN OUTSIDE."

Choking on his drink, he sputtered, "W-what?! A clown?!"

"Yes! A clown! Outside!" She shouted, rushing past him to rummage frantically through their storage closet. "Where's the baseball bat?!"

"Baseball ba- Are you going to fight it?" Monta asked incredulously, standing up and hurrying to the window. Cautiously, he pulled aside the blinds and looked out. It was a calm autumn night, cool but not cold, and the leaves were falling gently from the trees, fluttering down to the bright red shoes of- "FU-THERE'S A CLOWN OUTSIDE!"

"Did you think I was making it up?! And no, of course I'm not going to fight it! This is just in case it decides to get any c-c-closer," she tripped over the last word, fear making her tongue clumsy. Sena let out a gasp as she felt the handle of the bat in the midst of the junk pile. Pulling it out, she tried a few practice swings, huffing unsteadily. "T-this should help but if the clown has a kn-knife…"

They shared a grim look.

"I'm calling the cops." Sena stated, pulling out her cellphone.

"No way, dude, it's like two weeks until Halloween, they'll think we're crazy or pranking them! We have to call someone else," Monta retorted, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "But who?"

"Shin-san," Sena suggested immediately. She was fairly certain Shin did not feel fear. Her face crumpled tearfully. "Oh, no, wait. He's off doing special training; he didn't tell me when he'd be back."

Biting her nails, she began to pace in the limited space available and Monta risked another peek outside. "YUP. STILL THERE." He inhaled a shaky breath. "Fine, who else then? Who isn't going to be terrified and can handle creepy, potentially life threatening stuff like this?"

"Hiruma," they said simultaneously then considered it carefully, thinking of the favor they would owe him if he did actually clear his schedule just to save them from some costumed, potentially murderous weirdo. Sena cringed remembering the last time she owed him a favor but Monta broke first, saying, "Mmm, never mind."

"Uhh." She rubbed her damp forehead, the other hand on her hip as she thought. "…Agon-san?"

"If I wanted to be in danger, I would just let the clown in," Monta said, lifting an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Right, stupid suggestion. I don't know!" She burst out, waving her arms frantically. "You think of someone!"

"Taka Honjo!" Monta shouted in reply, hit by inspiration. "He's MAX calm about everything! He'll be able to deal with this."

"Okay, call him," she agreed hastily, handing him the phone. "Ask him if he's able to spend the night too."

Monta gawked at her, horrified. "No way! That's such a weird thing for a dude to ask another dude."

Sena glowered back, unimpressed. "I am not staying in this apartment all night with just us and a c-clown outside. Ask him, tell him I suggested it."

Grumbling but compliant, he dialed the number. It rang twice before the other teen answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Taka-san! This is Monta, uhhh, listen, me and Sena have a situation we'd like your assistance with." Monta started off, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He considered ditching the plan and hanging up but then he glanced at the window again. The clown was still there. "HAHA! Actually, could you come over right now? I mean, RIGHT now. As fast as you can."

There was a pause before Taka replied, "Is there a reason for this invitation?"

"Weeeeell," Monta drew out the word, staring at a furiously nodding Sena who mouthed, "Tell him!"

"To be honest, there's a clown outside our apartment and it's really freaking us out and you were the first person we could think." Not the whole truth, but close enough. He was going to have a hard time believing them as it was.

"A… clown?" He asked slowly.

"…Yes."

"Is this a joke, Monta-san," the way he spoke made it sound like it wasn't a question, but rather vaguely threatening. "Do you realize what time it is?"

"Listen. If I was going to prank you, it would be way more elaborate than this. Sena is right here, he'll vouch for me," Monta promised, holding the phone so Sena could take it. She smiled nervously although Taka couldn't see it and said speedily, "H-hello, Taka-san! Monta's telling the truth, there's a scary clown outside our apartment and we can't call they police because they won't believe us and you're the only person that is capable of handling this right now so please, please, please come over. Please."

There was another long pause before she heard him speak. "Fine, I'll be right over. Don't leave the apartment."

Sena almost laughed, but contained it to a strangled giggle. "Yeah, we're not going anywhere."

* * *

The Receiver for the Teikoku Alexanders knocked at the door twenty minutes later. The two occupants frantically pulled him inside and bolted the door shut again before welcoming him cordially.

"I brought a book to read in case this turns out to be a gag," he drawled, setting down his bag on their living room table. "Now where is the clown? I didn't see anyone outside."

"He, we're pretty sure it's a man, is on the other side of the apartment building. Thankfully, he isn't near the front of the apartment, otherwise we'd be trapped." Sena explained, guiding him to the window they had been peering out of all night. Monta set up a movie and turned on the coffeemaker. They weren't going to sleep until that thing left.

Taka considered her skeptically before pulling aside the blinds of the window. He stared for a few moments too long and Sena was partly worried, partly hopeful that the clown had left.

"…Yes, that is a clown." Taka's face remained impassive but the astonishment in his voice, as deadpanned as it was, was the most emotion she'd ever heard from him. "Is he a prankster?"

"We don't know, he hasn't done anything except stand there, but he must move because every time we look, he's in a slightly different position." Monta joined in, crossing his arms as he explained. He kept sending quick, uneasy glances at the blinds as if to make sure they were really closed.

"That is disturbing," Taka admitted. "Looks like I will be staying the night then."

Both of them heaved a sigh of relief. Sena smiled calmly for the first time since she came home. "Thank you, Taka-kun."

He looked away, a little color appearing on his pale face. "It's nothing."

Monta clapped his hands, obliviously breaking the strangely intimate atmosphere. "Alright then, who wants to watch a movie?"

"Nothing s-scary, please," Sena begged, moving as if to hide behind Taka for safety. After a second, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She glanced up gratefully at him and the taller boy flushed a shade darker.

"Of course not," Monta retorted, offended. "It's an action movie, to get us pumped up in case we have to fight for our lives."

Sena began hyperventilating.

* * *

Critiques and comments are welcome. If you have a request, let me know! Thank you.


	2. 80s Fashion Nightmare

80s Fashion Nightmare

IMPORTANT: In this AU, Sena did reveal herself as Eyeshield 21. HOWEVER, they do not know Sena is in fact a girl.

To add further, I personally like 80s fashion.

* * *

'Sure, it's comfortable, but at what cost?' Sena tried not to grimace as other partygoers stared, tugging at the hem of her oversized magenta sweater. One arm crossed over her chest, she tried to obscure the words boldly displayed in neon font, 'Jog Girl'. Suzuna thought she was _so_ funny.

True, her billowy sweater was made of the softest material she had ever had the fortune of placing upon her body, but it hung scandalously off of one shoulder, exposing most of her collarbone. Thankfully, she was allowed to wear a turquoise tank top to make it decent. Her tights, also made of some heavenly fabric, were the same blinding blue with a pair of loose, small black shorts to go over it.

Sena insisted on that last part, Suzuna had wanted just the tights, despite the fact the shorts were hidden by the sweater. The line needed to be drawn and Sena had dug her heels in until the other girl relented. After all, they were dressed as an 80's couple for the Halloween party and Sena, who was supposed to be a boy dressing as a girl, had a noticeable lack of male parts. Despite that, Suzuna grumbled over the degradation of the outfit she had _personally_ assembled. To appease her, Sena begrudgingly agreed to legwarmers, which were also an audacious magenta. Her sneakers happened to be the only item she was wearing that actually belonged to her.

Still, she was lucky in a sense. Sena shuddered as she recalled how close she had been to wearing a unitard. Yikes.

"Hey," a voice purred from behind her. Sena jumped, assuming someone had (correctly) mistaken her for a girl. Spinning around, she was met with a grinning Suzuna, who had dressed as a combination of Bender from The Breakfast Club and J.D. from the Heathers. With her black hair combed back roguishly, the cheerleader looked devilishly handsome.

Sena was extremely envious and voiced it. "Why do you get to look so cool and I look like I should be doing a workout video?"

"You agreed to dress as a pair, you didn't specify as what," Suzuna responded gleefully, throwing an arm around her friend's waist. "Now, let's go, babe."

Suzuna was very devoted to playing her part as the 'boyfriend' and Sena, who again was thought to be a _boy_ , was to behave as the 'girlfriend'. Honestly, she didn't know how Suzuna had convinced Hiruma that this was even a remotely good idea. Her cover as a very male Eyeshield 21 could be blown at any slip-up, because surely not all football players were dumb enough to ignore the truth when it was right in front of them.

"Whoa, Sena-kun, nice costume, or should I say, Sena- _chan_ ," Mizumachi guffawed, leaning down to ruffle her short hair. His skin, that wasn't covered by his swimsuit, was painted with greenish-blue scales. From his fake fins, Sena assumed he was supposed to be a merman, or maybe the creature from the Black Lagoon. She smiled tolerantly, searching for and not spotting Kakei, who usually hung around the blond swimmer to rein him in. "For a dude, you don't look half bad in tights." He snorted again, almost spilling his drink as he ducked to stare at the tiny pair.

While Sena adjusted her hair and sweatband, Suzuna stepped forward and squared her shoulders, retorting, "Oi, paws off my lady, pal."

The tall man held up his hands apologetically, smile growing wider as he struggled to contain his laughter. "Alright, alright, I get it, bro. I won't touch your woman. Sorry." He let out another cackle, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Sena, who blushed in indignation.

Suzuna appeared to accept his request for forgiveness, although she drew the runningback closer to her side. At this act, understanding dawned on Sena; this whole macho façade was probably to help keep her true identity safe. 'Clever,' she thought.

"I'm hungry, let's get something to eat." Sena said, leaning her head close to Suzuna's ear to be heard. The music from the party was loud and so many people had come, their additional voices nearly rivaled the noise. "I think there might be candied apples." She whispered conspiratorially and she felt her partner straighten with interest.

"To the food table!" Suzuna announced, grabbing her partner by the hand and leading them through the crowd.

* * *

"Who the hell let Sena dress like that?" Jumonji stewed in annoyance, very aware of how many stares were being directed at their small runningback. "What is Hiruma thinking? Is he trying to give away her identity?"

"Hey, man, relax, it's a costume party, no one is going to take them seriously," Kuroki replied, shrugging nonchalantly. He sat slumped in a chair with Togano resting against the wall next to him, reading a Halloween issue of Shonen Jump. The trio had chosen not to dress-up, but for some reason people seemed to think they were wearing delinquent costumes. Adjusting his glasses, Togano continued, "Yeah, besides, Suzuna's with her, she'll be fine. She's a 'he' as far as they know, anyways."

Jumonji remained standing, glaring across the room at anyone who caught his eye. "Whatever."

* * *

By the food table, Sena had to drag Monta away after some other football player flirted, _slightly_ , with Mamori, who had come as a teacher of all things. "I wanted to set a positive example for Sena," she had explained as Suzuna pouted over the waste of perfectly good excuse to dress up.

"You could have been a sexy teacher at least, Mamo-chan!" The cheerleader shook her head, huffing.

Mamori raised an eyebrow. "You chose to dress as a guy."

"Yeah, a HOT guy."

* * *

"Monta, please, calm down, he was just paying her a compliment!" Sena cried, arms wrapped securely around her best friend's chest, trapping his arms as he struggled. "She does look very nice!"

After they moved far enough away to lose sight of the perpetrator of the admiring comment, she let go. Monta rounded on her, glaring defiantly. "I saw his eyes! They were the eyes of someone with impure thoughts! How dare he gaze upon Mamori-chan's delicate, sophisticated beauty like that!"

Long suffering, Sena nodded and remarked, "Sure, but so do you."

He turned beet red, nearly matching the stripes of the baseball uniform he wore as a costume. "T-that has nothing to do with this!"

"Right." She deadpanned, patting his shoulder consolingly. "Keep telling yourself that."

A chuckle sounded from behind her. "My, my, what a lively pair you two are."

"Yamato-san!" They said in unison, turning to the original Eyeshield 21. Sena, aware of her outfit yet again, flushed and inched closer to shield herself behind Monta. Her friend made a challenging noise in his throat when he spotted Taka Honjo, his rival receiver, following close behind the former Notre Dame student.

"Such a cute costume, Sena-kun! What are you supposed to be exactly?" Yamato asked, his friendly stare locking onto her. He smiled radiantly; sparkling charismatically like the Caesar he was dressed as would have. As a stoic Centurion, Taka simply tilted his head to indicate his curiosity as he awaited her reply.

"A-ah, I'm an 80s…," her mouth closed awkwardly as she _really_ didn't want to include the next part, "g-girlfriend. Suzuna's my b-boyfriend, we're- We're a pair. It makes a lot more sense when we're together, r-really."

Both Yamato and Taka looked like they wanted to remark on that, but politely chose not to and she was eternally grateful.

"Hey, who's the babe in pink?" A crude voice asked and Sena sunk into herself, horrified. 'Not him,' she panicked. 'Oh, please, don't let it be him.'

"Actually, Agon-san, it's Sena-kun," Yamato informed him, his smile growing brighter. Oddly, Sena had the feeling that the more luminous his expression, the more danger you were in. 'Suzuna, where are you?' She thought, sending a pleading glance back towards the food table, her view obstructed by other partygoers. 'This is not a good situation for me to be in!'

Thankfully, she still had Monta. "Uh, let's head back to the others, Sena," he suggested, detecting the growing tension. Her love for her friend solidified into near worship.

"Oi, not so fast."

* * *

Agon had wandered up to the group because he had spotted a nice pair of legs. He did not expect them to belong to his puny runningback rival. At first he was irritated, having lost an opportunity to get another girl, but Sena's uncomfortable expression perked his interest. Plus that Yamato bastard and his receiver lackey where here, so he could conveniently menace them all at once.

"So, Sena- _chan_ , you like dressing like a girl?" He asked, throwing an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "Is that what you're into, freak?"

"I-I-I-It's a costume!" Sena managed to stutter out, frozen but frantically searching with his eyes for a way out.

"Mah, Agon-san, don't tease him, it is Halloween after all, he can dress how he pleases," Yamato reproved. His sparkling face was nearly blinding. Taka took a step away, observing the situation reservedly, making occasional glances at the arm around Sena. He had no doubt that if Sena truly wanted to he could escape Agon's hold, but that would most likely make his situation worse. Taka sighed. Where was that Unsui when you needed him?

There was a tense lull in the conversation after Yamato spoke and both he and Agon held each other's stare. The threat level was rising rapidly and from the way Sena flinched, it appeared the grip on his shoulders was not a gentle one. Sena was making unblinking eye contact with Monta, asking for help or death who knows, and Monta could only shake his head powerlessly, appearing just as terrified as his friend.

They all jolted when someone's cell went off, the cheery jingle disturbing the bubble of silence.

"A-ah, that's mine," Sena said, pulling up his sweater to reach into his shorts' pocket. Monta took the opportunity to prep for a run as the others in the group zoned in on the exposed upper thighs and hips of his best friend. _He_ knew Sena was a girl but they didn't, so he couldn't understand the interest. Sena was trying to speak quietly, despite everyone still being able to hear every word, "Hello? Ehh?! What? No, I didn't- I'll be right over!"

Sena snapped the cell shut. "Sorry, I've got to go. That was Hiruma-san," he stated, as if that explained everything. However, when he tried to step away from Agon, the hold on his shoulders didn't budge. "A-ano, Agon-san, I have to go."

"Do I look like I care what that piece of trash Hiruma wants? I'm not done talking to you," he replied coldly, his face half covered by his dreadlocks.

* * *

Sweat dripped down the back of her neck, and Sena felt stupid for having mentioned Hiruma. Of course, that worked with other people when she was in a bad situation, but Agon wasn't afraid of Hiruma. In fact, he most likely would bother her more just to get back at her demonic captain.

"Ah, Agon-san, he said he needed to leave," Yamato pointed out sunnily. His beautiful eyes hardened as his smile grew. "So let him go."

Sena was certain she was going to have a hand shaped bruise by the time she got home. As expected, Agon did not take someone ordering him around well. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to, you fucking shiny bastard?"

"You, Agon-san," Yamato responded, still beaming. Taka took another step away, gesturing faintly for Monta to run for it. "My, my, do I have to repeat myself?"

Sena and Monta shared alarmed looks, and she subtly jerked her head in the direction of the food table. Monta nodded slowly. As one, they bolted, Sena ducking out of his grip and throwing herself into the crowd.

"OI!"

"Ah, not so fast, Agon-san." Yamato chided.

Taka let out a breath of relief.

* * *

"We MAX almost died!" Monta shouted as soon as they reached relative safety. "I thought they were going to start throwing punching for sure."

"They still might," Sena said, rubbing her aching shoulder.

Monta nodded, half-heartedly listening for a brawl. "Wait, didn't you say that Hiruma-san called you?"

"I lied," she admitted, scratching her head, "It was Suzuna. She wanted to know if I wanted her to me a caramel apple. I thought that maybe he would let go if I said I needed to leave. But I forgot he and Hiruma-san hate each other."

"True." He crossed his arms. "Still, you tried your best."

"Thanks for not bailing on me," Sena said, gratitude filling her voice.

"What?! Of course not, you're my best friend! If we die horribly, we die horribly together." He declared then both of them nervously looked around to see if the coast was clear. They sighed in unison.

Sena grinned. "Still better than the clown."

"Yeah, that was pretty much the worst." Monta laughed.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned. The clown from before stood by the punch bowl.

They screamed.

* * *

In the hallway outside, Hiruma shuffled through photographs. "Is this all you got?"

"It's all I could get before Sena bolted," Suzuna defended, her hands tucked into her coat pockets. "Unless you want the ones with Agon in them."

"Feh," he huffed in disgust, pulling out his lighter. "No one wants to see that shit."

"Hey, what are you doing?!" She shouted, watching in horror as he lit half of her photos on fire.

"Like I said, no one wants to see that," Hiruma stated dispassionately. "I'll take the rest, however."

He tossed her a wad of cash. "Nice doing business with you."

"Yeah, yeah," Suzuna grumbled, glumly kicking the ashes of her photos. Sullen, she waited until he left and pulled out another stack of photos from her deceptively deep pockets. She grinned like a fox. "And now for the rest of my clients…"

* * *

Critiques and comments are welcome (and are very motivating). Suzuna is going to be in a lot of trouble when Hiruma eventually finds out about her double dealing, but profit is profit.


	3. Keep the Changeling

EDIT: Whoopsie, I accidentally uploaded something else, my bad. Here is correct chapter.

Pairings: Too many. I am tired.

IMPORTANT: Sena is thought to be a boy in this story except by a few. POVs in which they think she's a boy while use male pronouns, and POVs in which they know she's a girl will use female pronouns. Easy, right?

As always, requests are welcomed and I am working on the ones already put in.

* * *

"Daddy?" The toddler asked, scrutinizing Sena. She stood holding a box of Cheerios in the mini mart near her apartment, her heart feeling like it had been drop-kicked as she beheld the tiny child.

The little boy could not have been older than two to three years old, his thumb in his mouth as he gazed up at her with brown doe eyes. His soft brunette hair was adorably mussed and he was wearing a light green frog onesie, she could see the round eyes that stood up from the pushed back hood. His free hand clutched a butter yellow blanket that he dragged along with him as he tottered closer to her.

Sena's breath caught in her throat as their eyes met. "You are literally the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life." But he wasn't just cute; he was beautiful, like commercial baby beautiful.

The child reached for her, making grabby hands and she picked him up without another thought. "Daddy," he repeated, grabbing a fistful of her scarf. She chuckled self-deprecatingly. Of course the child was confused; she was dressed in 'boy' clothes, as usual. It helped keep her identity secret but it was often puzzling for smaller children and football players, even those in Team Japan.

"Hi, little guy, where's your mommy?" She began walking up and down the aisles, not finding anyone frantically searching for a lost toddler. Despite her growing apprehension, she kept her voice even and relaxed. "Strange, your parents couldn't have just left you, now could they?"

"Hey, Sena, what do you think, Reese's Cups or- Is that a baby?!" Monta slammed to a stop a few feet away from her, blinking owlishly at the boy in her arms. The child babbled softly and patted her cheek with his tiny hand, lisping a little, "Daddy, Daddy, play!" He smiled at her, his mouth already full of petite white teeth. "Play! Please!"

"Monta," she said, abruptly on the verge of tears. "I can't find his parents."

Immediately, Monta sensed the approaching danger. His best friend was too kind hearted and they often fought over the strays that she would frequently bring home. "We are not adopting a random child. Put him back where you found him."

"But he was just wandering around! We can't leave him," she protested, rubbing the boy's back soothingly when his miniscule eyebrows furrowed. She whispered, "He's all alone."

The other teen shrugged. "Then let's look for his parents."

Sena clutched the child closer and muttered shyly, "Or we could just keep him?"

"No!"

"Daddy?" The child asked in an adorable lisp, frowning quizzically at Sena and then Monta, reassessing. He pointed a chubby finger at him. "Daddy!" Returning to face Sena again, he pointed at her. "Mama."

Sena was absolutely heartbroken. " _Monta_."

The receiver appeared to be struggling to say no again, his face flushed as he tried to fight against the boy's charm. "Th-The apartment's too small," he tried lamely.

"We could get a bigger one?"

He frowned at her. "I didn't even know that you like kids."

"I like THIS one," Sena replied, smoothing a hand over the boy's head.

From an outside view, they appeared to be a couple arguing over their child in the frozen food section. However, she hadn't realized it until a familiar voice spoke up, asking, "What the hell are you two idiots doing?"

They whirled around.

"Hiruma-san," she blurted out, the tension inside her doubling.

Their fellow demonic football player stood at the entrance of the aisle, a pack of sugarless gum in hand. "Who's brat is that?"

"Mine," Sena replied bashfully at the same time Monta said unfeelingly, "I don't know."

Hiruma blew a bubble and let it pop. "Right. Well, get rid of it."

"What?!" She yelped, her heart thudding unsteadily. "L-let's take him with us and leave a number to call. If, I mean, when the parents come back, they'll ask the worker up front and he'll direct them to us," Sena reasoned then gulped. She had disobeyed a direct order from Hiruma. Monta sucked in a sharp breath.

Hiruma raised a slender eyebrow, but she shakily held her ground. Her resolve only strengthened when the boy yawned and began to fall asleep in her arms.

After studying her face for a long moment, he spun and headed to the front checkout counter, throwing back over his shoulder, "Fine, fucking chibi, but he's your responsibility then. Don't have him interfere with practice."

Sena grinned like the sun, pressing her cheek into the boy's downy hair. "Yes, of course."

Monta groaned.

They followed Hiruma to the counter but he didn't bother waiting for them as they talked to the clerk. "Huh, that's weird," the clerk mused, rubbing the dark bags underneath his eyes. "I've been here since eight in the morning and I haven't seen anyone come in with a toddler."

"I see. If someone comes looking, here's my number." Sena handed him the piece of paper with her cell number and readjusted her grip on the child. He smiled dimly in his sleep, tightening his hold on her.

Day One: Sena

"I'm Sena and this is Monta," Sena explained to the child in her lap who sat gawking at her raptly, hanging off her every word. "Sena and Monta." She pointed to each of them in turn. Her friend pretended not to be interested, but she saw his ears perk.

"Sema," the boy reiterated. "Monda."

"Close enough." She turned him around so his back was against her stomach. They had gotten to the football field early since Sena wanted to get introductions over with, she didn't want to waste time during practice.

"That's Hiruma-san," Sena said, gesturing towards the blond quarterback typing away at his laptop.

"Hima," the boy countered.

Hiruma wasn't impressed. "Better teach that fucking brat how to speak properly."

Sena turned and glared at him, actually glared at him, before she remembered who he was and weakly reminded him, "He's just a baby, Hiruma-san. He needs time to learn."

Closing his laptop with a snap, he picked up his helmet. "Does this look like a fucking daycare to you?"

"He won't bother anyone; he's a very good child. Hasn't cried even once," she stated proudly and then added thoughtfully. "I just realized he doesn't have a name." Her eyes lowered to meet his doe stare. "What's your name, sweetheart?" He just sat silently, playing with her fingers. She brushed back a stray hair. "You're sweet as honey, so I'm going to call you Mitsu."

"Sounds like a girl's name," Monta remarked, tightening his laces.

"Feh. Bastard is more appropriate," Hiruma drawled, walking over to scowl at the baby, who tried to mimic the glare.

"Neither of you wanted Mitsu, so you don't have a say," Sena muttered under her breath, darting a glare through her eyelashes at Hiruma. "A-and please don't refer to my son like that."

Momentarily speechless, Hiruma was about to give a scalding reply, with a hail of bullets as an encore, when someone shouted, "Whoa, a baby!"

Mizumachi rushed up to Sena, crouching down to be level with the child on her lap. "I didn't know you had a kid," he complained, "Why didn't you introduce us sooner?"

"Well, he's just come into my care, so," Sena replied diffidently, using her hand to keep the baby in place as the child made grabby motions at Mizumachi. "He seems to like you already," she commented, pleased. Hiruma scoffed in revulsion somewhere behind her and she ducked her head, wincing. As soon as they were out of earshot of the other players, she was going to have to dodge a war's worth of ammunition and insults.

As others from Team Japan began to wander in, Sena sighed resignedly and stood to make a quick, timid introduction, "A-ano, everyone, this is Mitsu, and he'll be staying with me for a little while, so please get along…"

Everyone who hadn't noticed before zeroed in on the baby in her arms.

"AHH?!"

Day Two: Agon

Trailing in after the rest had already begun the first round of training, Agon sneered as Riku and Sakuraba talked animatedly with Sena, who stood with the toddler propped on his hip at the sidelines. "Does he even care that he looks like a fucking mommy or is his masculinity that unimportant to him?" he questioned distastefully.

Beside him, Ikkyu shook his head and donned his helmet, "I don't know, but he seems happy enough."

As they watched, Sena handed the child to Riku, who held him carefully, saying in awe, "I'm an uncle."

"I don't know where to begin with correcting that statement," Sakuraba muttered, glancing over at Sena who just smiled good-naturedly. They shared a laugh and Riku glared, grumbling about taking responsibility for Sena and his child. At that, Sena flushed and scratched his cheek, avoiding eye contact.

"Shin," Sakuraba called, "Come look at this."

Agon shoved his dreadlocks away from his face. "Che, even that fucker is getting roped into this nonsense. What trash."

The group carried on as if they hadn't heard him and an angry vein popped up on Agon's forehead.

"What is it?" Shin stared blankly at Mitsu who was tugging Riku's hair and laughing delightedly as it made the teen wince. Sena extricated the white locks from the toddler's grip, scolding him gently and apologizing to Riku.

"A child, Sena-san's to be specific, I believe," Takami observed, adjusting his glasses as he moved next to Sakuraba. "Although I'm not sure how…"

'They're ignoring me!' Agon thought, filled with something close to rejection, but mostly irritation. 'How dare those fucking pieces of trash!'

"Ah, it's actually not a long story to tell, but maybe not now," Sena answered, turning his head this way and that as others came up to view the child. He took the baby back from Riku and held him carefully to his chest, tensing up. Mizumachi in particular pestered him about holding the child until Kakei appeared and dragged the swimmer away.

"Practice is starting," Kakei warned, clearly uncomfortable with Sena and Mitsu so close. His calm face was slightly pink as he refused to so much as peek in Sena's direction.

Agon shook his head. 'Is that tall bastard really that intimidated by a baby and that fucking mom runningback? Pathetic.'

Kakei casually propelled the swimmer in the right direction. "You can hold him afterwards."

"Wah, no fair!" Mizumachi pouted, reaching down to ruffle Mitsu's hair before following the first half of the team to the field. Agon smirked. Today, he didn't play until the second half, unlike Ikkyu, so he had plenty of time to observe (stalk) his pint-sized rival.

Sena sighed, fixing the child's brown locks before addressing the small group that remained. "Kakei-kun is correct, practice is starting. Do you think one of you could watch him while I play?"

"I'll do it," Sakuraba suggested with a winning smile. "Kids like me."

Agon rolled his eyes.

A little too reluctantly for someone who had just come into possession of a child, or at least in Agon's opinion, Sena placed Mitsu in Sakuraba's arms, letting his hands rest a little too long on the receiver's forearms. A muscle in Agon's jaw ticked. The child began to tear up when Sena moved out of sight but the runningback cast a wary glance at an observing Hiruma, who meaningfully cocked his shotgun.

'Of course, it's that fucker that puts that bitch into place. Typical.' Agon huffed, leaning against the wall behind him. 'That sly bastard is always blackmailing someone. What's he got over Sena anyway?'

"Don't worry, Mitsu, I'll be back. You can see me play from here, okay?" Sena assured the toddler, hesitating again before dashing out onto the field. The child sat sedately in Sakuraba's arms until Sena returned, following all of the runningback's movement with unsettling attentiveness.

"Huh," Agon muttered, somewhat interested. "That kid is…"

'Fucking weird,' he finished in his mind, his instincts prickling when the child's eyes shot through the crowd to unwaveringly meet his.

Day Three: Shin

Shin considered Mitsu. It was the third day Sena had brought him to practice and he still did not see the resemblance to Sena everyone had said was evident. His rival had strong, quick legs and determined eyes. This child was far too weak and slow, but he was a toddler so that was to be expected. As long as he did not impair Sena's abilities, Shin would tolerate him. He held out a hand and Mitsu grabbed a finger, "Greetings, Sena-san's child."

"Ah, Shin," Sakuraba started, unsure of what to say to that. He was on babysitting duty again, having switched with Riku who had gone into the game. "Nevermind."

"Sema," Mitsu hiccupped tearfully, reaching a tiny hand towards the other runningback on the field, "Sema, Sema."

"He's growing quite close with Sena-kun," Yamato noted with a worried smile, tilting his head back as he took a deep pull from his waterbottle. "I think it will be painful for them to be separated when his parents come. Although, I am concerned as to what is taking them so long to find Mitsu, surely they must have noticed by now that he is gone."

"Indeed, it is strange," Taka admitted, readjusting his helmet straps. "You would think there'd be a missing child alert at least. Someone has to be looking."

They considered Mitsu, who continued to cry and stretch towards Sena's distant form. "Sema!" He wailed with extra emphasis.

Through the noise of the match and the distance between them, there was no way that Sena should have been able to hear Mitsu, but his head snapped to their exact direction, his eyes intent like Shin had only ever seen directed at him. Shin felt his fingers clench into fists as Sena dashed over, using his top speed, as soon as a break was called and hugged the whimpering child to his chest.

For whatever reason, Shin could have sworn the face Mitsu wore as Sena consoled him was triumphant.

Day Four: Kurita

Kurita, for one, loved Mitsu almost as much as Sena did. The child could eat and eat and eat, a feat that the others for unnerving or suspicious but one that Kurita could relate to wholeheartedly. "He's a growing boy, he needs to eat a lot," he would say, smiling as he handed the child yet another cracker or apple slice.

His tiny teeth made quick work of anything he put in his mouth, so Sena's worry of him choking seemed mercifully unfounded. They set aside a safe area to place the toddler down, a large blanket on which he could crawl or walk on. He seemed to understand that the edges of the blanket were also the end of his allowed play zone.

"What a clever boy," Kurita complimented, seating himself at one corner, Mitsu climbing on one of his legs. When he wasn't in Sena's arms, he had developed the tendency to move around, fighting to get out of whoever's grasp he was in. On the floor however, he was content to wander only marginally and wait for his 'mother' to return.

Kurita had nearly passed out when the team had dubbed Sena a 'mother' rather than a 'father', fearing that they had learned her preciously hidden secret. After all, he had worked so hard to not slip up and accidentally call her a 'her' or 'chan' or any other girl-related thing. But, in reality, it was a purely mocking, affectionate for some, nickname that had started up when Agon called out Sena's tender behavior.

Something along these lines had been said:

"Sena-kun, you know, you make a pretty good dad. Not bad." Riku nodded admiringly, folding his arms and eyeing her in a considering manner.

"A-ah, really? You think so? I'm just doing what I need to do, that's all," Sena responded, rubbing her head self-consciously.

"Che, _dad?_ He's a fucking mom if I've ever seen one," Agon jeered. "I'm surprised he hasn't started breastfeeding the brat already."

And then people had gotten this weird look on their faces at the idea and Kurita had made a hasty retreat as Sena squawked and denied the accusation.

Kurita shook his head, returning to the present as he felt Mitsu play with his fingers. The child had a fascination with hands and recently he had developed a fondness for ears too. He would reach up and tug them, not hard but enough to get your attention. He loved attention, especially Sena's. In fact, now that Kurita thought about it, that seemed to be all he wanted now.

"What about your ears, hmm?" Kurita asked as the little boy babbled and tried to climb his massive stomach to get within pulling range of his earlobes. His brushed some hair out of the way, intending to gently reciprocate when he stopped cold.

"Oh, my," Kurita mumbled aloud, blinking. "His ears…"

"His ears?" Sena asked, walking up to the blanket while taking off her helmet. Practice had just ended and she plopped herself down next to Kurita. Mitsu swiftly crawled over to her. An uneasy note entered her voice. "What about them?"

Kurita hesitated, fiddling with the edge of the blanket. "Well, ah, uh. They, well, they're… pointed."

"…Eh?"

They twisted as one to gape at Hiruma, who sat off to the side reloading his AK-47. The quarterback's eyes had grown wider at the discovery, but he just grinned and cackled, "What? He's not fucking mine."

Sena's cheeks colored as her eyes darted about, waving her hand in front of her. "O-o-of course not! We didn't mean to- to- to imply that!"

Kurita shook his head furiously. "N-n-no! Of course he's not yours! What a silly thing to suggest!"

"Yeah, if you were the dad and if I were raising your child, that would mean," Sena cut herself off sharply, dismayed at the words that had escaped her mouth tactlessly.

Hiruma peered at her over his bubblegum, intrigued. "Oh, do fucking go on, what does that mean?"

"Nevermind! Nevermind! I have to go!" She shrieked, hoisting Mitsu into her arms and bolting for the exit.

Kurita sighed. "Hiruma-kun, really, you shouldn't tease like that. What if Sena-kun takes it seriously?"

He grinned like a shark scenting blood in the water.

Day Five: Monta

By the fifth day, almost everyone had taken a turn watching over Mitsu, everyone including Gao and excluding Agon. No one really trusted him with a toddler and not Hiruma either, for obvious reasons. Even Monta had, despite his reluctance to care for the child outside the apartment. He groused that he did enough already back at their shared abode.

"Thanks again," Sena smiled, rushing out of her private changing room, perfectly reasonable according to Hiruma somehow, to take the toddler back into her arms. "I'll care him home."

"You'll have to, that dang kid was practically kicking me to get out of my arms." Monta rubbed his muscles tenderly. The child was outrageously strong. "What are you feeding him? Protein shakes?"

"No," she mused, walking sluggishly towards the train that would take them home. "Just normal baby food things." Rubbing her eyes, she nearly tripped when her ankle twisted underneath her.

"Whoa!" Monta shouted, catching her.

Sena lurched upright, yelling, "Sorry! Sorry, geez, I must be really worn out to misstep like this."

"It's alright, just… be careful," he replied exasperatedly. Mitsu, when he remembered to check on him, didn't appear disturbed at all by the blunder.

Later at night, when Monta got up to get himself a drink of water, he heard a noise coming from Sena's room. Observing the time, his eyebrows furrowed. After a debate, he slide her door open bit by bit to make sure she was okay.

Curled up, Sena sleep deeply, Mitsu at her chest, his face buried there, clutching at her shirt greedily. Monta gasped softly and the child's eyes seemed to glint as his gaze darted towards the noise.

The next morning, Monta woke up, uncertain if what he saw had been a dream or not.

Day Six: Riku

"Ah, Sena-kun, did Mitsu always have such pointed teeth, or am I imagining things?" Riku asked, clutching his finger to his chest. He had passed the toddler over to Jumonji rather hastily. The former delinquent was actually quite good with kids, to all of their surprise.

"What?!" Sena exclaimed, pulling his wounded hand into his own. The white-haired boy began to sweat as Sena leveled a concerned gaze at him over their joined hands. "I'm so sorry! He's never done anything like this before. Does it hurt?"

"Yeah, weirdly enough. His teeth are sharp," Riku muttered, side-eyeing Mitsu. Kid stood next to him, examining the bite impression the child had made. He whistled lowly. "Really sharp."

Sena shrugged feebly, she hadn't been feeling well lately. "Maybe he's teething? Again?"

"Can they do that?" Jumonji wondered aloud, bouncing the child to sooth his ire but he thrashed in his hold, reaching and whining for Sena.

"No," Kid drawled, studying Mitsu from under the rim of his hat. "I don't think so."

Day Seven: Hiruma

It was on a Saturday that the call came. Sena secluded herself off to the sidelines while she talked to the person Hiruma assumed was the actual parent of that miserable parasite.

"Looks like that fucking brat actually does have someone who gives a shit about him," Hiruma mused, watching her face twist between joy and sorrow. 'About damn time.'

He was ready to ship that little bastard off to an orphanage, but this solved his problem just as well. For one, Sena wouldn't give him forlorn, accusing stares every time he was in the same room as her. The downside was he still had to put up with her inevitable depression once the unpleasant child was returned to his rightful guardians.

Sena jogged back to the group, who had unashamedly been observing.

"Well?" Yamato asked, smiling kindly. A few others nodded encouragingly.

She shifted back and forth, a habit when she wanted to run from an uncomfortable situation. "W-well, Mitsu's, I mean, Tashi's father called. He's been searching for him and he's…" Sena stopped her fidgeting. "He's coming to pick him up. I'm supposed to meet him at the mini-mart where I first found Mi- _Tashi._ "

Sena looked to him and Hiruma sighed, nodding. "Go get rid of that fucking kid already."

She simply bobbed her head, picked up the newly dubbed Tashi, and left.

Hiruma didn't expect her to come back smiling, particularly after returning so late that practice was over and everyone had gone home except Kurita, Monta, and himself. They had stayed behind to wait for her; he had business to attend to.

"What happened?" Kurita asked cautiously, fluttering around her nervously. Or as much as someone as large as him can flutter.

"Did he not want his kid back?! Did he get mad at you for keeping him?! What took him so long to find Mi- Tashi?!" Monta interrogated, gripping his waterbottle so tightly it almost burst.

Sena just smiled, uncharacteristically calm. "He wanted his son back, he wasn't mad, and he was under the impression that his ex, the mother of the child, had him, so he didn't know he was missing until she told him so. In fact, he was quite grateful for us taking care of him."

They considered this information in silence. "So," Monta started, "you're not upset?"

"Well, a little, but I'm happy Tashi is with his father now, and," Sena's usual timidity returned. "A-and, well, he, uh, kind of invited me out to see them again."

"…What?" Monta asked, raising a thick eyebrow. "He thinks you're a dude, right?"

"Yes, of course, but it's just dinner. It doesn't mean anything!" Sena protested, unable to keep her hands still. "It's fine as long as I get to see Tashi again."

Hiruma, still typing away at his laptop, narrowed his eyes. 'Shit.'

* * *

Ohhh, what's this? Do I smell a part two? Maybe. Depends.


	4. Role-Reversal Doppelganger

Pairings: Sena/OC, Sena/Jumonji, Sena/Hiruma, Sena/Shin, Sena/Sakuraba.

OCs and OCC with a purpose. Trust me.

* * *

The unthinkable had finally happened. It was an event so monumental, so unexpected even the devilish blond quarterback was thrown for a loop.

Sena Kobayakawa, the much sought after female runningback, had finally gotten a boyfriend. To add to the scandal, he wasn't even a football player, from which she had a very wide range of choices. And if everyone had thought that her obtaining a non-sport-playing boyfriend was shock; her behavior afterwards was about as startling as a bus plowing through a grocery store.

Whatever expectation they had of her being in a relationship, this new version of her was not it.

Sena's boyfriend, Yunsuke, was easygoing, kind, and patient; a genuinely great guy and perfect for a girl like her who was famous for her nervous disposition. He was tall, much taller than her, but was gentle as he was handsome. However in addition to these fine qualities, he also liked to be bossed around. When it came to Sena, he was meek, submissive even.

A recipe for disaster, some thought with a reassured sigh, this relationship can't have two passive personalities. That is until Sena eagerly stepped up to the plate.

The first time her teammates witnessed this incredible change was during one fateful practice match.

A couple of girl students approached The Boyfriend with a romantic proposal, who was lending his support to his girlfriend by attending to cheer her on. Yunsuke informed them that he was dating Sena and courteously declined their flirtations. Affronted, they pressed him more aggressively.

"I'm a much better match for you, then her!" A delicate sneer was aimed in the direction of the tiny runningback, who was resting at the bench, drenched in sweat.

A zealous nod came from the second girl, who clenched her soft hands into fists over her even softer chest. "Me too! Why don't you go out with me instead?"

"Really, I'm happy with who I'm with…" He responded with increasing discomfort, beginning a discreet retreat when he felt a presence behind him.

* * *

"Oi, Sena, isn't that your boyfriend getting harassed over there?" Monta asked as he walked up to the bench, Hiruma and the linemen close behind.

"Eh?" Sena paused putting on her helmet and turned. Her voice lowered, forebodingly, "So it is."

She tossed aside her helmet and strode towards the small group, the team behind her watching with bated breath.

"What's she going to do?" Kurita asked, biting his nails.

"Break up with his two-timing ass, hopefully," Jumonji growled, glaring at his flustered rival.

Sena did not do as suggested. Instead, she stalked up to her boyfriend, grabbed a hold of his arm, kicked his feet out from under him and dipped him into a deep V-Day kiss.

Monta choked on air, Kurita squeaked, Hiruma snapped his cell in half, and Jumonji had to be held back by the other two Huh-Huh Bros. The rest stood with their mouths open.

Sena straightened and let him slump to the floor, having turned to jelly in her arms, declaring, "He belongs to me. I don't want to see either of you bothering him again."

The two girls blushed and sputtered, hastily making an exit.

Yunsuke sat on the floor, dazed and flushed. He stared at Sena in awe, whispering, "That… That was the coolest thing anyone has ever done for me."

She glanced at him, perfectly composed in her anger. "Don't let it happen again, Yunsuke."

"R-right."

* * *

The second demonstration of her new personality was at a real match, against the Oujou White Knights. The other team had heard of her new beau, but did not necessarily believe it. Shin in particular could not see how his rival could be interested in anything not related to football. Sakuraba held onto the hope that they were merely pulling a practical joke.

They were both proved wrong.

Before the game even started, Sena went to greet The Boyfriend at the sideline. The wall was too high for her to reach him, but rather than give up, she gestured for him to lean down, to which he complied. With a small running start, she jumped up to grab his hand and the bottom rail, pulling herself up to deliver a fervent kiss.

Oujou, with their star members' spirits broken, lost the match. Hiruma would have gloated over their win, had this not affected him as well.

* * *

There were several other incidences in which Sena took charge as the dominant one of the relationship.

She would stop him in the hallways in school, slamming a hand against the wall next to his head as she pulled him down to her level. The classic cool-guy anime move, except Yunsuke was the one who would grow red in the face and stammer.

Their phone calls consisting of her asking, "Where are you? Who said you could leave the school without me?"

He'd reply sheepishly, "M-mah, sorry, I'll wait for you next time."

"Hmph. You better," she'd end, with a smirk.

And throughout all of this, Sena remained just as timid in everything else. It seemed that only when came to her boyfriend that she lost all sense of fear or embarrassment.

"Alpha," Suzuna murmured one day, viewing them from afar. She had taken to recording the growth of their dating the way a scientist would observe bacteria in a petri dish.

"Ah, what's that?" Mamori asked, just as unsettled. She had originally expected to protect Sena from her first boyfriend, but Yunsuke seemed to be playing the part of the shy schoolgirl. In fact, he appeared to like it. A lot. "Alpha?"

"Yeah, you know, like with, uh, wolves? It's the one in control, or the boss."

"Ooh," Mamori exclaimed. "You're right. It does sort of look like that."

They looked at each other.

"Who knew she was capable of being that…"

"Yeah."

* * *

It all came to a head when Hiruma had the misfortune of walking in on one of their make-out sessions. He hadn't expected anyone to be in the broom closet where he kept his emergency ammo and fifth back-up files. And so he unthinkingly threw open the door and there they were, oblivious to him as they panted and writhed against each other, mouths fused wetly together. Sena sat atop her slumped boyfriend, angling his head upwards with a fistful of his hair.

She was the one who first noticed him in the doorway, his eyes wide as he stood unable to move away from the scene in front of him. His pupils dilated as her flushed face separated from Yunsuke's, licking her bruised lips, never breaking eye contact with him.

Her eyes burned like ice and her voice was rough as she spoke, "Shut the door, Hiruma," And turned back to her lover.

* * *

Hiruma awoke, cursing as he bolted into an upright position, feeling too hot and too cold. He pressed a hand over his eyes, feeling his heartbeat thudding in his chest. Groaning, he fell back into bed, glaring at the ceiling in relief and distaste.

"I've got to stop drinking."

* * *

Hiruma's drunk nightmares are some next level nonsense, boy I tell you what.


End file.
